marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki Laufeyson
Loki Laufeyson is an Asgardian prince, the God of Mischief and a major supervillain in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A misshapen Frost Giant, he is the adopted brother and nemesis of Thor, the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, and the biological son of the Frost Giant Laufey and the enemy of The Avengers. Biography Early life Adopted by Odin and Frigga at the end of the Asgardians' war with the Jotuns, Loki is treated as a prince of Asgard and was never informed of his true heritage throughout his youth. Loki is smaller and thinner, and has a darker hair colour while paler in complexion than the Asgardians. Throughout their childhood Loki spent much of his time trying to prove himself as Thor's equal, while studying magical arts rather than physical prowess. ''Thor Admittedly jealous of his step-brother, Thor, and anxious about a kingdom ruled by the loud and violent God of Thunder, Loki allows several Jotuns to enter Asgard, who then proceed to try and steal the Casket of Ancient Winters during Thor's coronation. Later Loki admits that it was 'just a bit of fun' meant to ruin his brother's special day and to keep Asgard from his reign for a short while longer. In the wake of this intrusion, Thor is eager to launch a counterattack, and Loki appears to attempt to dissuade him while possibly actually goading him into action. On leaving, Loki leaves word with a guard to inform Odin of their departure, although whether this is through concern for their safety or desire to make Thor lose favor with Odin is unclear. Once in Jotunheim, Thor leads himself and his friends into conflict and attacks the Jotuns even after being granted safe passage home. During the ensuing fight, Loki uses his abilities to save his brother and friends in several instances, including creating false versions of himself and hurling magic daggers at the Jotuns. He is then attacked by another that siezes him by the wrist. Loki is surprised by his own resistance to the Jotuns' freezing touch and sees his flesh turn Jotun blue and then return to Asgardian colour, a revelation that sews doubt about his origins in his mind. Odin arrives and takes the group back after Laufey promises that Thor will have the war and death he desired. Thor and Odin exchange heated words and insults until Odin, saddened by his son's arrogance and lack of wisdom, decides to punish him. Loki tries to intercede on his brother's behalf but is given a stern reprimand by Odin, prompting him to withdraw and be silent. Odin banishes Thor to Midgard (Earth) while Loki watches in horror; Odin also sends Mjölnir, enchanting it to only allow a worthy person to lift it and acquire the 'Power of Thor'. Loki and the other warriors go to the healing room to treat their wounds. Loki still wonders about the changing of his flesh on Jotunheim and decides to see if he can induce it using the Casket of Ancient Winters. While he lifts it, visually repeating to himself that 'this cannot be, this is impossible', his skin up to his hairline turns Jotun blue and his eyes turn Jotun red. He is interrupted by Odin and confronts him regarding the incident. He learns that Odin discovered him as an infant left to die in the temple of the Jotuns during the final battle of the ancient war. On Loki's heated insistence, Odin also reveals that his purpose in rescuing him was not solely out of compassion, but also in the hopes that peace could be brought permanently through Loki, although he states that those plans no longer matter. Infuriated that he had been lied to and had been taunted with the promise of a possible birthright, Loki shouts hatefully at Odin and, overwhelmed by the stress of his family falling apart coupled with the impending war with Jotunheim, Odin falls into the deep "Odinsleep" in front of him. With Thor already banished to Earth for the attack on Jotunheim, Loki is offered the position of king by his mother and assumes the role of Asgard's regent. From his position of power he goes briefly to Midgard to lie to Thor telling him their father has died and that their mother forbids his return, as well as trying unsuccessfully to take Mjölnir for himself. He then visits Jotunheim under the guise of trying to repair the damage his brother has done, but instead offers Laufey a chance to slay Odin while he sleeps, promising to return the Casket to him in return, which Laufey accepts. When Sif and The Warriors Three disobey Loki's command to wait for his word by going to Midgard to retrieve Thor, he confronts and freezes Heimdall for allowing them to leave. He then sends The Destroyer after them to eliminate everything in its path and ensure that Thor cannot return home. This action proves his undoing when Thor's courage in confronting the automaton paves the way for his return, and just as Loki betrays and kills Laufey in Odin's chamber, Thor arrives to challenge him over his actions. The resulting fight quickly moves to Heimdall's Observatory where Loki has connected the Bifrost to Jotunheim, threatening to destroy it. Thor's power ultimately overpowers Loki's cunning, at the cost of the observatory and the Bifrost. As Loki falls into the abyss below, the spear in his hand was grabbed by Thor who in turn was anchored to the remnants of the bridge by the newly-awakened Odin. He appeals to his stepfather that by annihilating the Jotuns he was doing what was best for Asgard. Odin sadly rejects this, and with his Asgardian life now in tatters, Loki releases the spear and allows the wormhole created by the Bifrost's energy to claim him. The trickster is not so easily felled however, and sometime later an apparition of himself appears on Earth, where he begins to influence Erik Selvig, who has been summoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. to turn his scientific knowledge to the task of unlocking the secrets of a mysterious blue-glowing cube, which would supposedly be the key to unlimited sustainable energy for Earth. Loki's apparition whispers words of encouragement to proceed. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #1 As Loki struck a deal with Thanos and The Other which involved him going to Earth to take the Tesseract, his mother discovered he was alive and tried to speak to him, but Loki told her it wasn't a good time to talk. ''Fury's Big Week'' Loki, unseen to everyone and possessing Erik Selvig's body, is introduced by Nick Fury to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.' underground base. In here, he meets Clint Barton, who will be Selvig's bodyguard and guardian. Loki recognizes him, and, after asking if he was part of the team in New Mexico, he remarks that he has quite a good memory for faces. ''The Avengers After falling through the wormhole, Loki arrived in a part of the universe unknown to both the Asgardians and humans and came into contact with The Other, a servant of Thanos, who offered a pact that would allow him to become ruler of the Earth while Thanos and the Chitauri would take the Tesseract, the cosmic cube left on Earth being studied by S.H.I.E.L.D. Thanos gave him ancient knowledge through the powers of the Tesseract, providing him with a golden bladed staff with a blue gem that was powered by the cube itself. It acted as a very powerful weapon, and also as a mind control device, bending those who were touched by the gem's power to its will. After accepting the deal, Loki turned his focus back to Earth in search of a suitable agent, someone close to the Tesseract. He found Erik Selvig, a friend of Thor's and a renowned astrophysicist, who had been summoned to the task of unlocking the secrets of the mysterious cube. In time, Selvig came to understand some of the Tesseract's capabilities, and through Loki's influence he developed equipment that would focus some of that power. When the time was right, Loki activated the Tesseract, forming a temporary portal that pulled him through to its location on Earth. He was immediately confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who fired guns at him only to learn that bullets bounced off of his body. Nick Fury attempted to keep him away from the Tesseract after, but Loki managed to use the scepter to subjugate and control Hawkeye and Selvig, as well as a number of other agents by placing the tip of the scepter at their chest near their heart and allowing the power of the gem to overtake them. He explained to Nick Fury that he wanted the Tesseract as part of his 'glorious purpose' which was to free the earth and humanity from 'freedom... life's great lie' as their one supreme king. Fury tried to flee with the Tesseract, but then decided to stay and allow himself to die with the cube if it meant stopping Loki as well. Selvig and Hawkeye informed Loki of Fury's intent, prompting Loki to gather the turned agents and leave with the Tesseract after attempting to kill Fury, avoiding Maria Hill's attempt to stop them. The energy it had unleashed consumed the area and the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. compound with it. After securing an area to determine the next course of action for the cube, Loki noted the scepter's gem glowing and calling out to him. He allowed himself to enter a trance where he could appear to the Chitauri leader and his army in a metaphysical form. The Chitauri leader warned Loki that if he failed at his pursuit of earth and the Tesseract did not fall into their hands to be given to Thanos, that there would be no place for him to hide from the overlord's wrath and that he would beg for something as sweet as pain. Now unsettled about potential failure and more determined than ever, Loki went to Stuttgart, Germany with Hawkeye and other turned agents in order to retrieve iridium, necessary to stabilize the portal. Here he disrupted a gala at a large museum while Barton raided a secure installation for iridium. Loki struck terror into the hearts of patrons and guests by securing the one thing needed for Hawkeye to breach the iridium lock's security measures: the curator's eyeball. Loki strode out after the screaming crowd into the streets where he made several copies of himself, trapping the people and demanding that they kneel before him. Loki bragged that this was man's purpose, but a single man challenged him and his intentions. When Loki prepared to kill the old man, Captain America appeared and challenged him. Seconds later, the Quinjet carrying Black Widow also challenged him from the sky. After a brief battle with the super-soldier, during which Loki had the upper hand, Iron Man arrived, blasted him with his repulsors, and threatened to fire the entirety of his arsenal upon Loki, daring him to make a move. Outnumbered, he allowed himself to be captured, secretly plotting to use this to his advantage. As they journeyed to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Thor arrived and extracted Loki from the jet. Thor attempted to reason with Loki, imploring him to remember that they were brothers (even if not by blood) and to return home to Asgard and surrender the Tesseract. Loki, however, still resented his brother, and refused to cooperate. Thor was tackled by Iron Man before he could say any more, and Loki remained on his perch as he watched them battle before agreeing to ally themselves. They took him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody aboard the helicarrier, where he was placed in a confinement capsule designed to hold the Hulk. Loki taunted Fury about his attempts to control the Tesseract and his gathering of misfits to defend Earth. Loki's mere presence was enough to provide a disruptive element that would fragment the only group of heroes that had any hope of stopping him. When Black Widow arrived to speak with him, apparently to offer a deal in exchange for Hawkeye's freedom, he subjected her to a play of wits where he ferreted out her deeper misgivings, but was completely caught off guard when she tricked him into revealing that there was already a monster among them and that it was not him. From this, she concluded that the monster was Banner and that he had planned to use the Hulk to destroy the ship and the heroes as well. However, Loki's plan to use the Hulk, only one aspect of his real intentions, did follow through as another jet carrying Hawkeye and the rogue agents came to his aide, following a signal from the scepter. The wounded Banner transformed into the Hulk, destroying much of the helicarrier, while one of Loki's controlled agents freed him from the cell. Loki then used illusions of himself to trick Thor into entering the cell and to distract Agent Coulson. Loki mortally wounded Agent Coulson and ejected Thor's cell from the helicarrier. Though he retrieved his scepter, Hawkeye was released from the mind control, and Loki headed to New York, where Selvig waited with the Tesseract at Stark Tower. Loki prepared to welcome his army and begin his glorious, but brief, war on the earth. Tony Stark, still alive after the raid and having figured out his plan, caught up with him at the Tower and abandoned his wrecked Iron Man suit to threaten him. When Loki grew weary of the threats he tried to subjugate Stark with the scepter, only to be physically blocked by the arc reactor in Stark's chest. Annoyed, he threw the inventor out of a window, and was surprised when a freshly built Iron Man armor rocketed out after the man. Loki found himself briefly under attack when the fully suited Iron Man rocketed back up to retaliate before the Tesseract opened the portal, allowing Loki's Chitauri army to come pouring through. With his triumph near at hand he was confronted by his brother, Thor, who demanded that he at once deactivate the Tesseract or the thunder god would destroy it. Loki refused, claiming that nothing could stop his war. The brothers fought a second time, Loki's scepter matching Thor's hammer. Blasts from the gem almost completely destroyed the Stark Tower logo on the side of the balcony, blasting the giant letters and debris off the side. When the confrontation came to stalemate with them grappling each others' necks, Thor urged Loki to look around him at the destruction he caused and asked if he truly believed it would all end with his rule. While Loki was unsure of himself, his eyes reverted to their normal green state temporarily as he claimed it was too late to stop the madness, but briefly considered Thor's appeal to work together to end it all and redeem himself. The will of the Tesseract over his mind was stronger than his guilt, however, and he instead stabbed Thor with a throwing knife, preparing to strike him down with the scepter as he knelt before him and laughing in amusement at the sentiment. This did little more than enrage the thunder god, who disarmed his adoptive brother of his staff and picked him up before slamming him down hard on the ruined balcony. Loki threw himself off the building as he was defeated and managed to land on one of the Chitauri's small flying craft. From there, he led an attack on the city. When the first of the Chitauri's massive Leviathans was detroyed by the Hulk, he commanded the Chitauri on the other side of the still-open portal to send the rest of their massive armada, overwhelming the city's defenses. An aerial chase after Black Widow left his craft destroyed by one of Hawkeye's arrows and Loki landed back on Stark Tower, where the Hulk confronted him. Loki's frustrated rant goaded the Hulk into simply picking him up and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Loki was too stunned to fight or threaten any longer, more wounded physically than he had ever been before. When he eventually summoned the strength to crawl, he found himself face to face with six of the Earth's mightiest, having defeated the Chitauri army and closing the portal, he quietly requested the drink that Stark had offered before. After the Tesseract was relinquished to Thor, Loki was bound and placed in a metal muzzle (likely to prevent pleading, threatening, or perhaps use of magic) and led to an open area in Central Park with his brother. From there, Thor used the power of the Tesseract to transport both of them home to Asgard. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #2 Loki is taken back to Asgard as prisoner. Odin tells him that "The boy I knew is dead. What remains is a creature I do not recognize" and the reason Loki is still alive is because Frigga still thinks of Loki as a son. Odin addresses Loki as Loki Laufeyson now. ''Thor: The Dark World Loki is brought back to Asgard in chains by Thor and brought before Odin to answer for his crimes. Loki shows no sign of remorse, thinking he committed a benevolent act as a god. Odin thinks otherwise and adds that if it weren't for the compassion of Frigga, Loki would probably be dead. Odin sentences him to spend the rest of his days in the dungeon. Later, he watches from his cell as Fandral and Volstagg bring in some prisoners, including a disguised Algrim. Frigga, in the form of a hologram, visits him and expresses her concern toward him, though he brushes it off. Later, when Malekith and Algrim, who turns into a Kursed, attack Asgard, killing Thor's mother, Frigga, even Loki expresses his grief and rage in his cell. Afterward, Thor asks Loki for help, as he has a plan to defeat Malekith, even though Odin has forbidden it, and Loki knows a way to Malekith's whereabouts. Loki knows that Thor is desperate to come seek help from him, though Thor believes that the man he once called his brother is still in Loki. He agrees to help Thor in using diversion tactics. He tauntingly disguises Thor as Sif, and even briefly disguises himself as Captain America to further push Thor's buttons. With that, Thor cuffs him. When they meet with Jane and Sif, Jane slaps Loki for his attack on New York. Sif also promises to kill Loki if he betrays them. Thor, Loki, and Jane hop on the crashed dark elf ship. Thor is at first unable to get it started, but once he does, he flies it out of there. The Asgardian warriors chase after them until they hop out of the ship and onto a smaller craft flown by Fandral. As he lets the trio make their way out, Loki is able to transport them out of Asgard. Thor, Loki, and Jane arrive in Svartalfheim. They arrive before Malekith and his minions. Loki appears to betray Thor by stabbing him and throwing him down a hill. When Thor attempts to summon Mjölnir, Loki cuts off his hand. He throws Jane before the dark elves, claiming his allegiance with them to spite Asgard. As Malekith absorbs the Aether from Jane, Thor and Loki then reveal their ruse as Loki reveals that the damage done to Thor was in fact an illusion, and Thor shoots lightning at the Aether, supposedly destroying it. However, Malekith is still able to absorb it. He and the dark elves make their way toward their giant vessel as Thor attacks them. Algrim throws one of their vortex weapons in the air, which Loki pushes Jane away from. He is nearly sucked in until Thor pulls him away. Thor fights back against Algrim, but the Kursed beast brutally beats him down. Loki impales Algrim from behind, but Algrim pulls Loki into the blade. Loki decalres, "See you in Hell, monster," as Algrim realizes too late that the blade is attached to his own vortex weapon. Algrim is destroyed, but Loki is dying. Thor vows to tell Odin about Loki's deed, but Loki states "I didn't do it for him." He closes his eyes as his skin returns to it's blue Frost Giant form. After they left, it is revealed that Loki had, in fact, survived, and disguised as a warrior, goes back to Asgard to report to Odin that Loki's body has been found. After Thor defeats Malekith and stops his plans, he returns to Asgard, where he meets with Odin, who is set to make Thor the new king of Asgard. Thor declines the throne while honoring Loki's sacrifice. He offers Mjölnir to Odin, but he tells him it belongs to him if he be worthy of it. Thor thanks Odin and walks away. With his back turned, the image of Odin disappears to reveal none other than Loki. Now seated in the throne he had long desired, he quietly answers, "No. Thank you." "Yes Men" When Lorelei escapes from Asgard's prisons exploiting the destruction caused by the Dark Elves led by Malekith, Loki, posing as Odin, orders Sif to hunt her down on Midgard/Earth. Despite Lorelei being a dangerous criminal, he orders her to be brought to him alive, something that Sif abides by. What Loki wants to do with Lorelei's abilities to bend any man's will, remains to be seen. Character traits Unlike his adoptive brother, Loki is not an impulsive man, quite the opposite; thoughtful, manipulating, farseeing, he's the perfect tactician. Loki is mischievous by nature, always eager to prove himself. Being physically weak, he developed a sharp intellect and an acute mind to overcome his handicap among the Asgardians. He's pitiless and obstinate, ready to destroy everything in his path for his goals. Brilliant and smart, he's an incredible foe for a society mostly based on brutish combatants. By ''The Avengers, Loki had become more dangerous than ever before. He was more cunning and devious, although he was still deeply conflicted. During his encounters with Thor, he showed that he still cared for his adoptive brother and father, but also still resented them: Odin for lying to him about his heritage and Thor for overshadowing him all his life ("I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness.") He may also have developed delusions of grandeur, as he believed that Thor tossed him into the wormhole left by the destruction of the Bifrost, when in truth he allowed himself to fall in after Odin didn't approve of what he had done. He had also become even more ruthless than ever before, if not sadistic. This is evident when he smirked while striking the device in the curator's eye socket, and when he threatened Black Widow that he will make Barton torture her in ways she fears, awaken him to see her dead, and then kill him as well. In Thor: The Dark World, Loki shows little remorse for invading Earth, even lashing out at his adoptive mother as she talked to him in prison. However, after he indirectly brings about her death, he is deeply saddened and falls into a state of despair. When he teams up with Thor to defeat Malekith, he decides not to betray him, at least in part because of his respect for his mother. As a master manipulator, however, Loki relies heavily on deception in his fight against Malekith and eventually fakes his own death in order to return to Asgard and take over the throne. For all his craftiness, Loki has a tendency to bring about his own undoing. In Thor, he ''sends the Destroyer to kill his brother, which results in Thor regaining his powers after laying down his life for his friends. In ''The Avengers, Loki has a hand in unleashing the Hulk upon the Helicarrier and killing Coulson; both incidents come back to haunt him as Coulson's death is what unites the Avengers to go after him and the Hulk ultimately beats him into submission. Powers and Abilities Being a misshapen Frost Giant, Loki possesses some of the characteristics of his kind, including resistance to extreme cold and to his brethrens's frost powers. He also possesses superhuman physical abilities, such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, but to an extent closer or even equal to the Asgardians. He's a skilled magician, specializing in the art of illusion, and can create mirages of himself, make himself invisible to anyone, included the omniscient Heimdall, and can even control the minds of lesser beings like humans. Loki proves some skills in combat while battling the Frost Giants on Jotunheim and wielding Odin's spear, Gungnir. *'Superhuman Strength:' Loki possesses a formidable strength as a result of his Jotun lineage that is comparable to his Asgardian contemporaries. He kicks a man several yards into a wall, and throws another across a room and through a window. He was able to overpower Captain America with ease. His strength also extends his ability to leap distances far in excess of human capability. *'Superhuman Durability:' As a Jotun, Loki has a resilient body with a tolerance for trauma that's similar to the Asgardians. Of particular note is his pronounced tolerance for cold. High caliber bullets will simply bounce off him. Loki has taken multiple blows from Captain America and a blow from Captain America's shield which failed to injure him. He also withstood a full blast from a weapon based on the Destroyer, multiple blasts from Iron Man's repulsors, and a small explosive arrow from Hawkeye, and in each case he got out with only minor damage. While he was dazed and badly injured by the Hulk, he was far from dead and managed to recover enough to stand up not long afterwards. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Loki has the capacity to live for thousands of years like the average Asgardian. Loki was a baby at the end of the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns over a thousand years ago. *'Superhuman Speed/Agility:' Loki is fast enough to catch Hawkeye's arrows in mid-flight, inches away from his face. He also used his speed in his fight against Captain America, during which he easily gained the upper hand, at one point even smashing Cap's shield into the ground. When his plot to destroy the Aether was revealed, he managed to kill all the Dark Elves that surrounded him with nothing more than his dagger. *'Sorcery:' Loki is a master of magic. His magic comes from Frigga who decided to share it with him. He can create illusions, including copies of himself, and can influence people with his mind. He was also able to exert a more potent hypnotic control when using his sceptre directly on people who were trying to stop him. He can also conceal himself and others from sight. Loki can summon objects out of thin air, as seen when he summons the Casket of Ancient Winters and uses it against Heimdall, freezing him solid. He can also alter his appearance and attire at will, even to take the form of anyone else. His mastery of illusions was such that he could trick Malekith into thinking that he betrayed Thor, and that he could fake his own death while still appearing to have sacrificed himself to destroy Kurse. *'Cold Manipulation:' As a Frost Giant, Loki can generate mystic cold, as seen when he froze the lightning in the Bifrost Bridge to jam its functions. Abilities Loki has shown that being a "god" of a different world, he is able to understand and eventually utilize Earth and other alien technology to an excellent degree, such as using the eye device on the scientist and learning to use the control console that controls the cage. *'Expert Combatant:' Loki has extensive combat training that allowed him to fight off and kill several Jotuns in Jotunheim, easily kill several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, easily overpower Captain America, hold his own against Thor briefly, and kill several Dark Elves with nothing more than a dagger. Weapons *In battle, Loki uses throwing knives to injure his enemies, though he is also proficient with a spear or a dagger. *While he was the king of Asgard, Loki used magic artifacts like Odin's spear, Gungnir, which can project mystical blasts of energy, and control the Destroyer or the Casket of Ancient Winters. *Loki used a special staff that was exceedingly powerful. He was able to use it as a means of energy projection of a powerful blue laser blast which was powerful enough to kill several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Loki also used the staff to put people under his mind control and even used it as blade to stab Agent Coulson with. *Loki was also known to use a dagger extensively in combat, to the point where it's one of his preferred weapons. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Destroyer *Chitauri - Army *Thanos - Reluctant alliance *The Other - Reluctant alliance (serves as a messenger between Loki and Thanos) *Frigga - Adopted Mother (Loki feels no anger towards his adopted mother outwardly as she has been the only person who has treated him as an equal and even set him on the throne for a time.) *Thor - Adoptive Brother whom he betrayed on various occasions, former arch-nemesis *Sif - Reluctant ally, former friend *Fandral - Reluctant ally, former friend *Volstagg - Reluctant ally, former friend Enemies *Odin - Adopted Father, former ally and friend (Loki feels animosity towards his adopted father for him favoring Thor, but still desires to please him which causes him a great deal of conflict and anger. In The Avengers, Loki no longer considers Odin his father, however, at the end of Thor: The Dark World, he still claims to be an Odinson via an illusion as Odin.) *Laufey - Biological Father *Frost Giants *Heimdall - Former ally *Hogun - Former ally *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Unwitting pawn *Erik Selvig - Unwitting pawn *Humanity *Malekith *Algrim *Dark Elves Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Ted Allpress (young) and Tom Hiddleston **''The Avengers'' - Tom Hiddleston **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans (via Loki's magic) and Anthony Hopkins (via Loki's magic) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" (Mentioned only) ***"0-8-4" (Mentioned only) ***"Yes Men" - (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comic) **''Fury's Big Week'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes *At first, Tom Hiddleston auditioned to play Thor, but Kenneth Branagh decided he was more fit to play Loki. *Hiddleston had to go through a strict diet since Branagh wanted Loki "to have a lean and hungry look". *Hiddleston took inspiration from Peter O'Toole's interpretations from The Lion in Winter and Lawrence of Arabia. *During filming of Thor: The Dark World, Tom Hiddleston wore a Captain America suit and did an impression of Chris Evans. Evans later showed up on set and shot his cameo, imitating Hiddleston's impression. Trivia *Loki is based on the god of mischief in Norse mythology. In the myths and legends circulating Loki, he was not adopted by Odin and his biological father was the giant Farbauti and Laufey was his mother. These concepts were invented by co-creator Stan Lee out of creative liberty. *In the comics, Loki never meets his biological father after being adopted by Odin, while in the movie he even allies and eventually betrays him. *At the end of Thor, Loki looking at the Cosmic Cube and deceiving Nick Fury is a hint to the comics continuity, in which he's the villain to stop which The Avengers assembled for the first time. *Loki was the main antagonist in Thor and The Avengers. *Loki is the first villain to appear in more than one movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He has appeared in Thor, The Avengers and Thor: The Dark World. *As such, he is also one of few antagonists not to be killed in their debut appearance, others being Abomination, The Mandarin and his allies The Other and Thanos. *Loki's robes bear more resemblance to the more medieval-looking version of the character in the Ultimate Comics universe than the more familiar spandex-wearing, jester-like character of the mainstream Marvel Universe. Like the Ultimate incarnation, he wears dark green robes and has dark, long hair while still retaining the traditional horned helmet. *Loki, a Frost Giant, was shown to be resistent to both bullets and blasts of Odinforce. However, Frost Giants are seen distintegrated by Odinforce and Asgardians, presumably more durable than Frost Giants, use protection against bullets. Whether Loki has above average durability, even for his standards, is debateable but may be because of his magic or a deformity related to his stature being short for a Frost Giant. Gallery ''Thor'' Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-4422.jpg|Baby Loki. Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg|Baby Loki, skin changing. Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg|Baby Loki, saved by Odin. Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-698.jpg|Young Loki. Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-971.jpg| Loki.png Loki sitting.png|Loki after tricking Thor to decide to go to Jotunheim. 99.jpg|Loki looking at Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki with Helmet.jpg|Loki as King. Loki-loki-thor-2011-25017182-336-561.jpg|Loki in full armour. Loki l.png|Loki in the healing room. Loki_Casket.jpg|Loki takes Casket of Ancient Winters. Lokispear.jpg|Loki with Odin's sceptre. frostgiantloki.PNG|Loki using his Frost Giant abilities. Lokithormovie.JPG|Loki fights Thor. Loki.jpg Loki poster.jpg|Poster featuring Loki. Loki poster 01.jpg|Poster. DSC03552.jpg|Loki's helmet displayed at Comic Con. lokimovie.png|Promo art. ''The Avengers'' Loki arrives.jpg|Loki arrives on Earth. Lokipissed.jpg|Loki Returns. wgyh4ga.jpg|Loki Rises. kaulapornooooo.PNG|"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." A Loki 01.jpg|Loki turns to Nick Fury who has seen him enter using the Tesseract. A Loki 02.jpg|Loki attacking S.H.I.E.L.D's base. 8--D.jpg|Loki after he takes the control of Hawkeye. Image6jmr.jpg|Loki smirking. Loki avengers.png|Loki Escapes from S.H.I.E.L.D. Lokicosmiccube.jpg|Loki fires his staff at pursuing S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Nick Fury. Loki Avengers 02.jpg|Loki in human clothes. avengersrussia0001layer.png|Loki attacking a human. uhygtfrtghujklö,ki.PNG|Loki in his disguise. A Loki.jpg|Loki before a crowd in Stuttgart, Germany. Loki_Avengers1A.jpg|Loki with Humans bowing before him. the-avengers-os-vingadores-fotos-do-set-captain-america-vs-loki-03.jpg|Cap vs Loki. 6093981720_a0e063cf87.jpg|Cap vs Loki. Cap-vs-Loki.jpg|Cap vs Loki. A Loki 03.jpg|Loki with Cap & Iron Man. Loki Avengers.jpg|Loki escorted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki Shield A.jpg|Loki being taken as a prisoner. Lokiarrested-1.jpg|Loki smugly staring at Dr. Bruce Banner as he is taken into custody. Loki rule.jpg|Loki in Cage. mavengersfilmstillsgh19.jpg|Loki's evil look. mavengersfilmstillsgh18.jpg|Loki angrily addresses Black Widow as she tries to speak with him. image17lp.jpg|Loki in Stark Tower. avengersrussia0007layer.png|Loki in a skyscraper. Loki Avengers 01.jpg|Loki talking to Tony Stark. wauvabu.jpg|Loki's evil laugh. Loki throw Tony Stark.gif|Loki throws Tony Stark. ghvgvghv.jpg|Loki holding his Staff. hdtyrubntfb.jpg|"You were made to be ruled." dtyhrbdfttyfdhyryhhtr.jpg|"In the end . . . you will always kneel." fjutndrth.jpg|Loki pointing his weapon at Thor. Avengersvfx10006layer4.png|Loki vs. Thor. Avengersvfx10008layer2.png|Thor tries to reason with Loki to stop the invasion before it gets worse. Avengersvfx10007layer3.png|Loki prepares to kill Thor. Image11-1-.jpg|Loki destroying New York. Avengers1140.png|Loki caught Hawkeye's arrow. Avengers1280.png|Loki gets assaulted by the Hulk. Avengersvfx10009layer1.png|Loki after Hulk beats him up. Loki defeated.jpg|Loki defeated by The Avengers. Loki silenced.jpg|Loki, muzzled and chained after being defeated, but before returning with Thor to Asgard. Loki Avengers enemy.jpg|Promotional image. Loki Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Loki_avengers_SS.jpg|Promotional Image. Loki_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. Loki - Avenge.jpg|Promotional image. charloki1.jpg|Promotional image. Loki Avengers.png|Promotional image. Loki Avengers poster.jpg|Loki Poster Standee_loki.jpg|Promotional Image. Loki_promo.jpg|Loki promo art SJPA_Loki_2.png|Loki promo art. Avengerspromos_Loki.png|Loki's bio wallpaper. Avengerssolopromo_Loki.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Loki. Loki+Scarlett+Johansson+Films+Avengers+2+UmoOBTsYSo1l.jpg|Tom Hiddleston on set as Loki 082311_avengers_loki.jpg|Tom Hiddleston on set as Loki 1976007-3799983211.jpg|Tom Hiddleston on set as Loki Loki-Avengers-Set-loki-thor-2011-24885947-540-807.jpg|Tom Hiddleston on set as Loki tumblrm0l35vfodp1r95a5g.jpg|Loki fights Captain America fygbv4fsyd.png hihnby5.png|Loki surrenders to Iron Man and Captain America. tumblrm17ukxtnhw1qdyri1sd.png|Seeing lightning, Loki is afraid of what follows. tumblrm17ukxtnhw1qdyri1.png kgrhqfnce9fwnrnsnbpbcu7.jpg kgrhqflue9mg50ubpb7tdpj.jpg AvengersBTSLoki.png|Behind The Scenes with Tom Hiddleston (Loki). AvengersBTSLoki_Thor.png|Behind the Scenes with Tom Hiddleston (Loki) and Chris Hemsworth (Thor). Loki avengers.jpg|Wallpaper. Loki-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. dvfss.png|I'm In Loki's Army 385754_295234683896947_107329796020771_665299_458544045_n.jpg|Tom Hiddleston (Loki) on the set with Scarlett Johansson (Black Widow). Avengers Initiative Loki.jpg|The Avengers Initiative: Loki bio Avengers-Loki-Armor-11.jpg|Loki's armor from The Avengers, depicting the Snake of Midgard. Avengers-Loki-Helmet1.jpg|Loki's helmet from The Avengers. gl51b1275bd1e04e7fb5a56.jpg|Loki - black and white art ''Thor: The Dark World'' Loki1-TTDW.png LokiFrigga-TTDW.png Loki DarkW.jpg LokiDark.jpg Thor The Dark World Loki.png Loki2-TTDW.png LokiPassingTime-TTDW.jpg Loki3-TTDW.png Loki4-TTDW.png Thor The Dark World Loki 01.png Thor The Dark World Loki 02.png LokiRages-ABJTL.png Loki5-TTDW.png TDW Loki.png|Loki, in prison, as his brother asks him for help. Thor The Dark World Thor and Loki.png Thor The Dark World Jane punches Loki.png Thor The Dark World Loki 04.png Thor The Dark World Loki 03.png Loki6-TTDW.png Thor The Dark World Volstagg.png Thor The Dark World Volstagg 01.png Thor The Dark World Volstagg and Loki.png Loki7-TTDW.png LokiThor DarkW.jpg Loki8-TTDW.png Thor The Dark World Thor, Jane and Loki.png Thor The Dark World Loki and Thor.png Thor The Dark World Loki and Thor 01.png LokiThor.jpg Loki9-TTDW.png Loki10-TTDW.png JaneLoki.jpg Loki11-TTDW.png Loki12-TTDW.png Thor and Loki 1.jpg Loki faces Kurse.jpg Loki13-TTDW.png Loki14-TTDW.png LokiAsOdin-TTDW.png|Loki impersonating Odin Loki15-TTDW.png Poster - Loki.jpg|Poster. Loki poster TDW.jpg|Poster. Thor_TDW_Loki.jpg|Poster. Loki_evil-grin.jpg|Promotional Image. Loki 3.png|Promotional Image. Loki Wallpaper 3.jpg|Promotional Image. Thor_the_dark_world_textless_Loki.jpg|Promotional Image. Loki_rises.jpg|Promotional Image. ''Concept Art'' Thor Concept Art - Loki 001.jpg|Loki Concept Art 001 Thor Concept Art - Loki 003.jpg|Loki Concept Art 002 Thor Concept Art - Loki 004.jpg|Loki Concept Art 003 Thor Concept Art - Loki 005.jpg|Loki Concept Art 004 Thor Concept Art - Loki 008.jpg|Loki Concept Art 005 Thor Concept Art - Loki 012.jpg|Loki Concept Art 006 Thor Concept Art - Loki 009.jpg|Loki Concept Art 007 59982632391151101720522.jpg|Loki Concept Art (Avengers) 60014832391149435054018.jpg|Loki Concept Art (Avengers) }} Category:Thor characters Category:Villains Category:Frost Giants Category:Characters with Ice Generation Category:Characters with Ice Manipulation Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Characters with Magic Category:The Avengers characters Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Duplications Category:Former Heroes Category:Kings Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Brothers Category:Asgardians Category:Aliens Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners